The Family Team
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel gets some visitors to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This came about because the film was coming out and I saw the A-Team Season 1 boxset nice and cheap thus getting myself hooked which meant I then bought the rest.

This hit me and I had to write it. There is possibly a sequel but until then enjoy.

For Teri – who wanted to read the A-Team/SG1 cross I sort of promised her.

* * *

Daniel pulled his key out to open the door, juggling his books, bag and groceries –though a large jar of coffee and bag of sugar couldn't really be called groceries. Daniel sighed in relief as he entered his apartment, he was now eighteen and officially an adult, even if he had become an emancipated minor two years ago, so he could stop worrying someone would decide the decision was wrong and throw him back into foster care. He froze as soon as he turned and saw the four men standing there, waiting for him.

"Hi?" he put his stuff down turning to the man in a brown leather jacket wearing a baseball cap, "Uncle Murdock, what are you guys doing here?"

Murdock shrugged and hugged his nephew, "It's good to see you, Daniel. We were in the area and thought we'd come see you - especially since it's your birthday."

Daniel frowned as he put his shopping away, "I'm fine. It's great to see you but considering every law enforcement agency is looking for you then you guys shouldn't be here. I'm eighteen now, I don't need you putting yourself in danger for me."

"Daniel," Hannibal slung his arm around the young man, "We know what we're doing, besides we haven't seen you in a few months and wanted to catch up. So, how about we order in some food and do just that?"

Daniel grimaced and nodded, "Sure, it's good to see you."

x

Murdock watched his nephew as he talked trying to hide the fact he was practically starving. Murdock had only got to know his half-brother less than three years before the accident but the two men had quickly become good friends. The day Mel and Claire had been killed he'd desperately wanted to be able to take Daniel in, but considering he was crazy there was no way he could.

"We can't stay." Hannibal noted softly coming to Murdock's side, "You know that."

Murdock nodded, "I just need to make sure he'd okay. Colonel, Daniel is the only family I have left and I'm his. Look at him, he's not eating and he looks..."

"Captain," Hannibal stopped the other man – Murdock was always at his most sane around his nephew but also his most intense, "Danny is our family too. We'll make sure he's alright before we leave."

Murdock nodded as he watched Hannibal head back to his seat while Face ordered food. Daniel was avoiding sitting down as he moved around the room tidying up and moving books around.

Hannibal nodded to Murdock; they'd make sure Daniel was safe before they left.

x

Daniel's last full meal had been a few days ago and he tried hard not to wolf down the food. He answered the questions the team asked about his studies making sure he didn't talk about anything else.

The team were the closest thing he'd had to family since his parent's died. Murdock was his dad's half-brother and Daniel had hoped that when his Mom and Dad had died he'd get to stay with Murdock after Nick rejected him.

"_Daniel," Murdock had sat with him in the small room, "I can't take you to live with me. I'm not allowed to take you home with me."_

"_But you're my uncle," Daniel had whispered achingly._

"_Do you remember your daddy telling you how I saw bad things when I was with the army?"_

_Daniel nodded, "He said they made you sick."_

"_They did," Murdock pushed his hand through his hair, "I'm sick in my head sometimes and I have to live in a special hospital."_

"_I could help," Daniel cried, "I was always good at helping Mommy."_

_Murdock hugged the boy tightly, "I know. And if I could then I would let you come and stay with me in a heartbeat but I will make sure you're safe and stay in touch with you, I promise."_

Daniel sighed as he remembered the conversation; the thing was that Murdock had been as good as his word. Wherever Daniel went the A-Team would pop up to check he was being treated properly by his foster family, he came to think as them all as uncles. But he didn't want them to know how bad things were at the moment.

He was running low on funds and despite budgeting as best he could it was hard, his job just managed to pay for his apartment leaving very little money for anything else.

x

"Shut up fool," BA snapped as Murdock sang to his food, "Hannibal..."

"Not in front of the kid," Hannibal scolded them.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Where are you guys off to after this?"

"Got a nice little job in Florida," Face noted with a smile, "It should be fun."

Daniel chuckled, "Well hopefully you'll get a job in Egypt in about six months."

"You got a place on the dig?" Murdock cried, "Magnificent, Excellent, Wonderfu..." he trailed off as BA glared at him.

Daniel grinned, "I'm looking forward to it. It'll be great to get out of the city and back to the sand."

"Well we're proud of you, kid," Hannibal told him, "We should give you your birthday present now."

"You guys don't have..."

"We want to," Hannibal cut him off as Murdock handed Daniel an envelope.

Daniel opened the envelope smiling at the hand drawn card, obviously done by his uncle, of a dog beneath a pyramid. As he opened the card a cheque fell out into Daniel's hand.

"Oh my God," he gasped staring at it, "I can't...this is..."

"Well, it's your birthday present," Face told him, "Plus your share of the few missions you helped on now you're old enough to have it. We've had it in trust for a few years."

"My part," Daniel shook his head, "You mean the time I ran away from my foster home and you guys had to bring me back."

"We did so after helping the client and you played a vital role in the success of that mission," Hannibal reminded him, "Plus you help us every so often in getting Murdock out, not to mention that time you were able to give us the phony tablets for the museum."

Daniel laughed, "Thank you."

x

BA clasped hands with the teenager, "No more pretending you're fine when you're not, okay?"

Daniel nodded, "I promise. Don't do any permanent damage to Murdock."

"Fools already damaged," BA retorted with a smile.

Daniel chuckled as BA left and Face took his place, "Have fun in Egypt. Remember I have big plans for you and your innocent looks, Kid so don't get too lost in the past. Okay?"

Daniel laughed and hugged him, "Face, I learned far too many bad things from you. I really need to concentrate on my studies."

Face nodded proudly, "Just remember the best con..."

"Is where they never realise they've been conned," Daniel replied.

"Or when they think they've conned you," Face added.

Face followed BA out to the van leaving Hannibal and Murdock, the second was standing back so he could talk to his nephew in private for a few minutes.

"Daniel, if you need us you call," Hannibal told him, "You're one of us so I don't want to have to find out again that you're trying to hide from us when things are bad. Okay?"

"I promise," Daniel said, "I just didn't want you to worry or put yourselves in danger for me."

Hannibal simply clapped his shoulder before heading out to the van.

x

"Did you know that people who know how to fly are always great cooks," Murdock said as he moved to his nephew's side.

"Really?" Daniel smiled not at all fazed by the strange change of subject.

"You don't believe me?" Murdock asked.

Daniel chuckled, "It's something I've never heard before."

"Prove me wrong," Murdock challenged before he hugged his nephew, "Your folks would be so proud of you."

Daniel smiled, "I'd like to think so. Uncle Murdock, I'm sorry you guys felt you had to come check on me."

Murdock gently cuffed Daniel, "We were in the neighbourhood. If you need me then you know the number."

"I do."

"Oh, by the way the scary nurse is back at the VA. Just to warn you," Murdock grinned before he hugged Daniel, "Be careful in Egypt and don't forget what we taught you."

"I promise," Daniel whispered.

Murdock slapped his nephew's shoulder before he left to join the rest of the team. Daniel stood at the window watching the black van as it drove away; he glanced down at the cheque he was holding in his hand and smiled to himself.

They certainly made things interesting.


End file.
